My Sesshomaru
by Torina Archelda
Summary: This is a SesshyRin fic. Kaitlyn, you complain there aren't enough, so happy birthday! Just fluff as of yet, (bad fluff, too) but there will be a plot and the fluff will get better. R&R, you guys!
1. Prologue

I dedicate this fic to my best friend Kaitlyn (a.k.a hypergirl15) cuz it's (almost) her birthday and she complains that there aren't enough Sesshy-Rin fics.  So here goes nothing…

Prologue:  The Return

By: Torina Archelda 

"Sesshy-sama, Sesshy-sama!" the young girl called, racing across the plains to meet the stoic Lord of the Western Lands.  "You're back!  You're home!"

The inu youkai allowed himself the indulgence of a small smile as Rin jumped into his open arms.  

"Hello, Rin.  Did you miss me?"

The eight-year-old nodded emphatically, hugging him tightly.  "Jaken said you wouldn't be back in time because you were too busy to bother with tr- tri- triv-"

"Trivial?" he offered.

Rin smiled her gratitude.  "Yeah!  Trivial human rituals, but I knew you'd return!"

"Well of course I came back.  How could I miss my favorite little girl's birthday?"

Rin grinned.  "I'm gonna be this many!" she cried, holding up ten fingers.  

Sesshomaru smiled once more.  He seemed to be doing that more and more when he was around her lately…  "Try this many," he corrected, gently pushing down her right pinky finger.  

The girl frowned in concentration, slowly counting her upheld fingers under her breath.  "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine!  Oh!  I get it!"  She looked up into his eyes, again gracing him with one of her dazzling smiles.  "Thank you, Sesshy-sama!  Will you play with me?"  He gently brushed a strand of raven hair from her eyes and replied, "Not now.  I have business to attend to.  But I'll play with you all day tomorrow, okay?" he amended as her face fell.

Her eyes immediately lit up.  "Okay!" she replied, clearly delighted.  Play dates with the Lord were rare.  

He set her down and she picked a flower extending it to him happily as a token of gratitude.  He accepted it with a gracious, "Thank you," inwardly marveling at how such simple things pleased her as she smiled once more.  

"Bye, Sesshy-sama!" she called, running off and waving.  "I'll go tell Jaken you're back!  See you tonight!"

Sesshomaru walked off towards his castle, his head held erect and his expression bearing no sign of what he had just done.  He sat through his meeting with his royal advisers, not even bothering to pretend to pay attention.  After all, how could one concentrate on the issues of their kingdom when they were anticipating their next meeting with the girl they loved?

Well, what do you think?  That was just a short intro- there WILL be action and a plot, but I start almost every story I write with fluff (and there will be more of that, too! ^_^!) so I decided not to change the pattern.  Review, ok?  And tell me if you liked it.  I thought it was ok… I've done better.  Also, in your review tell me if you think I should do her birthday party in the next chappie and then make each chapter a year (resulting in a short and almost plotless fic) or if I should do a chappie that takes place like every month or so (resulting in a very long fic (like thirty or forty chappies) that actually has a plot).  BTW, should I include the defeat of Naraku?  This is a primarily Sesshy-Rin fic (for you, KK), but if I put in the Naraku battle I could add in a little Inu-Kag and Mir-San fluff, too.  So R&R, you guys!

~Torina~


	2. Chapter One

Hey everybody!  Thanks SO much for all your reviews!  I was COMPLETELY amazed.  Five reviews in one day!  Wow…  I can't deny that I was totally shocked…  So I'm gonna start typing this chapter today.  If I don't respond to your review here then I didn't get it until after I started writing this, so it'll be at the bottom, k?  BTW, I know that Sesshy acts a lot like Inu in this chappie, but deal, ok?  I made him kinda…  Weird.  But KK liked the idea, so…  Deal. 

**marnika:  **Yeah, I'm gonna put some action in.  I'm still considering the whole Naraku battle thing…  I prefer fluff to action because I write it better, but the point is to please the reviewers, so I'll put some in for you.  Do you think I should put Kouga in?  Thanx for reviewing!

**DameWren:  **Thanks!  I appreciate the compliment.  I'm gonna do each of her birthdays, but I might put in other chappies between them…  I don't really know yet.  Yeah, I know he's OOC, but you're right…  He's a hard guy to figure out.  That's why he's so cool, though.  He's sort of evil, yet kind of not, he's related to the title character, he's an awesome fighter, and he's shrouded in mystery…  In my opinion, he's the coolest character in the show.  

**hypergirl15:  **Glad you liked it!  I did write it for you, so if you didn't there wouldn't have been much point in it.  I'm trying to get this chappie up before your birthday, but I dunno if I'll be able to…  I guess you'll know by the time you read it, eh?  BTW, how's the Yami/Calculator fic coming?  You REALLY need to post it…  And I'm getting the Inu DVDs from David tomorrow (I think), but it's kinda pointless to say that cuz I'm not posting this today and you'll know before you read this…  Oh well.  I'll let you borrow it when I finish it, though.  Happy b-day (either early or late, I dunno yet, but still…)

**Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia:  **Thanks a lot!  It's reviews like yours that inspire writers more than anything.  No offense, but isn't it youkai?  I could be wrong…  If I am please tell me, cuz then I've been spelling it wrong for like ever…  Thanks for reviewing!

**Seeshomaru-sama!:  **Yeah, well, like DameWren said, it's hard for him not to be.  Thanks for the compliment, though.  Please keep reading!  (BTW, isn't is Sesshomaru?  lol.)

Ok, here's the next chappie.  Hope you like it!  R&R, you guys!

Chapter 1:  

"Rin?"  Sesshomaru whispered, quietly opening her door.  "Are you still awake?"

"Of course!" came the jubilant reply.  "I know I fell asleep last time, but I won't ever do it again!" she said emphatically.  

Sesshomaru smiled.  "All right," he replied, moving over to sit on her bed, "what story do you want to hear tonight?"  

The girl crawled into his lap and clapped her hands excitedly.  "Tell me a new one!" 

The Lord of the Western Lands thought a moment before leaning back against her headboard, a smile on his face.  "Very well.  Once upon a time, there was a little girl.  She was sweet and kind, but she lived all alone.  One day while walking through the forest, she found an injured inu youkai and nursed him back to health."

Rin's eyes sparkled.  "This story is about me!" she cried.  

Sesshomaru smiled.  "Indeed it is.  Well, when the tai youkai was feeling better he left to find his servant, an evil little toad who doesn't know how to keep his ugly little nose out of other people's business."

Rin bounced up and down, her eyes alight.  "Jaken!" she cried.

"Indeed," he reiterated.  "Well, a few days later he was walking along with the toad and he saw the girl who had helped him lying on the pathway, dead.  He felt extreme sorrow at her death, and so he used his father's sword to bring her back to life.  He-"  He stopped abruptly at the sound of Rin's light snoring.  He smiled, lowering his voice.  "He fell in love with her, and they lived happily ever after.  The end," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.  He attempted to put her down and exit the room, but she only clung more tightly to his hakama in her sleep.  He smiled, tenderly stroking her hair.  It was the eve of her ninth year.  However subconscious the desire was, if she wanted him to stay…  He wrapped his arms more tightly around the child's small frame and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~

Rin groggily opened her eyes the next morning, surprised to feel something warm wrapped around her.  She looked down and saw, to her surprise and elation, two clawed hands interlocked around her waist.  _He stayed with me…_  She smiled happily and tried to escape without waking him, but it was futile.  She heard a low, playful growl coming from behind her and turned, still grinning.  

"And where do you think you're going, birthday girl?" he inquired.  

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.  "Good morning, Sesshy-sama!"  

"Good morning."  The Lord was about to let the girl go when an idea struck him.  He smirked down at the girl in his arms, remembering his promise from the day before.  She wanted to play, did she?  He tightened his grip around the child, who looked up at him in confusion.  

"Sesshy-sama, what-"

"Do you think you can escape me, human?"  He tried to look stern, but his eyes were shining with laughter.  Rin caught onto his game and smiled as well.

"Maybe," she said slyly.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.  "What are you planning?"

Rin merely giggled.  "You'll see…"  Suddenly she fell backwards in a faint.  

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.  "Rin?" he asked.  "Rin?"  He shook her small frame.  "Rin?  Are you all right?"  Fear overcame him at her lack of movement.  He released her and stood to go get help.  He was almost at the door when he heard uncontrollable laughter from behind him.  He turned, hardly daring to believe it.  "Rin?" he asked.

The girl was lying on her bed, rolling around and laughing hysterically.  "I told you I'd get away!"  

Sesshomaru felt a small surge of anger towards the child.  She had frightened him like that over winning a game?  As much as he hated to admit it, he had never been more afraid in his life.  But the concern in her eyes as she looked at him washed away any feelings of animosity he possessed, no matter how hard he tried to hang on to them.  

"Sesshy-sama?  Are you feeling well?" she asked.

Sesshomaru walked back over to her bed, trying valiantly to fight back the grin that was threatening to break out on his face.  "That's it, young lady." he said.  "This time you've gone too far."

The girl's eyes widened in fear.  "Se- Sesshy-sama…  Please…  No…  Not that…  Any…  Anything but that…"

Despite his best efforts, a small smirk appeared.  "I told you.  You've gone to far.  Remember, you've brought this all upon yourself…"  He bent over the girl, reached out a single clawed hand, and…

Proceeded to tickle the living daylights out of her.

"Sesshy-sama!" she called through her tears of laughter.  "Sesshy-sama, please!  I surrender!  I give up!  I'm sorry!"  

With her apology the ceaseless rampage of tickling abruptly ended.  "Sorry, are you?"  

"Yes!" she cried.  "Yes!  Very sorry!"

His eyes softened.  "So," he said, puling the girl into his lap, "You won't scare me like that anymore?"

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, while the Lord mentally cursed himself for saying such a thing.  Rin's gaze fell to the floor.  "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice filled with shame.  "I…  I didn't mean to frighten you…"

He immediately felt guilty.  She knew nothing of how much she meant to him.  How could she?  He never revealed his emotions to anyone.  And when he finally gave her the slightest inkling of how much he cared for her, it was to send her on a guilt trip?  He mentally banged his head against the proverbial brick wall.  _I'm such an idiot…_

"Rin," he said.  "Rin, look at me."  The child slowly raised her head, her eyes filled with tears.  The look she gave him stabbed straight through his heart.  "Rin," he said more softly, "it's all right.  Dry your tears.  There isn't any reason to be sad."  The tears simply kept on cascading down her cheeks, so he wiped them away himself.  "Rin, please don't cry.  It's your birthday.  You should be happy."

The child looked deep into his eyes, her expression a mixture of hope and sorrow, and inquired, "So you're not mad at me?"

The youkai smiled.  "Rin," he said, "I could never be mad at you.  Now you run along to Jaken and tell him to get your party dress out for you.  I'll see you at breakfast."

The child brushed away the last of her tears and smiled up at him, once again her usual cheery self.  She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.  "Thank you, Sesshy-sama,  for everything.  I love you."

She jumped off the bed and ran out the door, skipping and humming a happy little tune all the way to Jaken's room.  "I love you too, Rin," he whispered, long after she had left his sight.  "More than you could ever know…"

Aww…  Wasn't that sweet?  Rin doesn't mean it the same way he does (yet, anyway. *mischievous grin*), but still…  I know I said that I'd get her party in this chappie, but I'm home sick and I wanted to get something up, so…  Yea.  Hey, Inu, what did you think?

Inuyasha: Feh.  I think that you're being too sappy.  

Authoress:  You're just saying that cuz its your brother who's the center of the sappiness and not you. 

Inuyasha: *mumbles*

Authoress:  You know…  I COULD put in some Inu/Kag fluff…

Inuyasha: *jumps for joy*  Oh… Umm… I mean…

Authoress:  Don't deny that you love her!

Inuyasha:  I…  Well…  Um… 

Authoress:  *bangs head on wall*  You are SO hopeless.  I'll just stick to the Sess/Rin fluff in this fic.

Inuyasha:  Nooooooo!

Authoress:  *sarcastically*  Yeeeeeeeeees.

Inuyasha:  *blinks*  You're mocking me, aren't you?

Authoress:  *tries to bang head against brick wall, but the wall isn't there*  *falls over*  

Inuyasha:  *laughing*

Authoress:  Hm…  Now where is that brick wall when I need it…  Aha!  Found it!  *smashes Inu over  the head with the brick wall*

Inuyasha:  @_@

Authoress:  *smiles and acts like nothing is wrong*  Well anyway, peeps,  I've decided to start recommending stories at the end of each chappie.  And today's stories are:

Trapped by moonsilver

Breaking the Habit by Emania

And… (drum roll, please)

A Wish From the Heart by The Spider.

I WOULD recommend the Yami/Calculator fic, but SOMEONE hasn't posted it yet (cough, hypergirl15, cough), so I can't.  :P.  Meanie.

Hope you liked it, peeps!  R&R!


	3. Chapter Two

**hypergirl15**:  Thanks!  Hope you like this chappie…  Yea, you should post it soon cuz its hilarious.  I'll help you if you want, but I think you're doing ok on your own.  You also should post the whole Kikyo thing…  I won't give it away here, but everybody email her and make her post the absolute FUNNIEST Inuyasha fic EVER, ok?  LYLAS!

**Kawaii Rin:  **I'm hoping that this chapter or the next will be the last of Rin's birthday…  Not sure though.  Glad you like it!

**g27:  **Thanx!  I'm trying to update faster, but I don't have much time to…  I appreciate it though.

**Akutenchi:**  Thanx!  The new chappies are coming…  Just dunno when.  I really am trying.  But I only get an hour (max) of computer time every day, for reading, writing, and posting fanfics (among other stuff I do) so even if I knew what to write it'd be hard…  *sigh*  Parents…  But thanx again for the review!

**Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia:  **Hey!  Thanx for the review!  I haven't read your story yet (I'm trying, I promise!) but I will recommend it…  Happy reading!

Disclaimer:  Okay, I don't own Inuyasha, and I definitely don't own We All Fall Down by Diamond Rio.  

"Rin, you look lovely," said Sesshomaru, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Thankyou, Sesshy-sama!" she replied.  "Can we have the party now?"

Sesshomaru chuckled.  "Soon, Rin.  Very soon.  Your guests will arrive shortly."

Rin frowned slightly.  "Who is coming?  I know no one outside this castle."

"I invited a few youkai your age to come, as well as a few lords and ladies."

The girl immediately smiled.  "Rin will make new friends?"

"Hai," he replied, smiling, "You will make new friends."

Someone knocked on the door and Sesshomaru told them to enter.  Rin cowered behind the Lord's robes, fearing the enormous youkai that stood before her.  Sesshomaru smiled slightly and picked her up.  "Now that's no way for the birthday girl to treat one of her guests."

She looked up at him, uncertain.  "Guest?" she repeated.

"Indeed," he replied.

He let her down and she took a few uncertain steps toward the dragon youkai that stood before her.  "We- Welcome to my party, Mr. Youkai, sir."

The dragon chuckled.  "And happy birthday to you, human," he replied, his tones deep.  He bowed to Sesshomaru.  "It is an honor to be invited to your castle, m'Lord."  

"And it is an honor to have you here, Argon," Sesshomaru returned.

"I would like you to meet my children," the youkai continued.  Three smaller versions of the youkai that towered above them emerged from behind it.  "Kunea, Kohanu, and Kirome."  He indicated each as he spoke, and the three bowed in turn.  

"It is an honor to meet you, sir," the eldest, Kohanu, responded.  

Sesshomaru inclined his head.  "I take it that it is you who will someday take your father's seat on my council?"

He bowed once more.  "If it would be your wish," he replied.

Sesshomaru was impressed by the young youkai's presence, but he did not neglect to notice the sneers that the three sent towards Rin when they believed he was not looking.  "Steer clear of them," he whispered to her after dismissing the nobles with a shake of his head.

The girl nodded.  "I do not believe they liked me," she replied.

"They scorn you because you are human," he replied.  Her face fell.  "Their opinions mean nothing," he quickly continued.  "Ignore it."

"Very well," she replied, still smiling.

"Good," he responded.  "Now run along and meet the rest of your guests."

The child nodded in agreement and ran over to the next youkai who were waiting for her to greet them.

When he was sure she was not looking, he returned to Argon's side.  "I respect you," he said quietly, "but I would advise you to keep your children away from her."  

The youkai nodded, fully understanding who he meant and what the consequences would be if the girl was harmed.  He was one of the few who did not speak harshly of Sesshomaru behind his back for taking Rin in.  He had once met a human and loved her like a daughter to the end of her days.  It was clear, however, that the Lord's intentions went further.  The aforementioned taiyoukai walked off without another word.

He was in the middle of a discussion with the nekoyoukai concerning recent revolts when he felt something tugging on the bottom of his hakama.  He looked down to see none other than Rin.  "Sesshy-sama?" she asked, clearly shy to speak in front of so many people.  

"Yes, Rin?" he asked.  

"Um…  Can we have the cake now?" she asked, blushing in embarrassment.

He smiled down at her.  "If that is what you wish.  It is your birthday after all.  Jaken!" he called.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru?" he squeaked.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow.  "How did you…  Never mind.  I don't think I want to know.  Go cut the cake for Rin."

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru!"  The toad youkai scampered off to get a knife, and Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his lap and continued his discussion.  This was going to take a while.

*****

"Kohanu, I don't know…" Kunea whispered.

"Do you want our land to be ruled by a human, sister?  It would put our land and our father's name to shame!  He is the chief advisor of the Lord's council!  I will not allow the line of the Lords of this land to be sullied so!"

"How will shaming the girl resolve things?" Kirome asked.

"Sister!  Be not so naïve!  Have the both of you gone mad?  We must ridicule the girl to the point of no redemption!  Only then shall our Lord take his eyes from her.  One of you might someday become the Lady of this land if you would just aid me in this endeavor!"

"But I do not wish to marry the Lord!" Kunea cried.  

"Someday you shall change your mind!  And if not you, then your sister!  Would you take such a thing from Kirome?  Listen to me!  I am the eldest, and I know better!  This is the only plausible course!"

Kunea nodded, but Kirome hesitated.  "Is it not too cruel, brother?"

Kohanu shook his head vehemently.  "It matters not, she is human.  Nothing is too cruel.  Besides, it is her own weakness that shall be her undoing.  Do you not wish to protect our father's name?"

Kirome nodded.  "I shall do what I must.  To protect father."

*****

"Master Sesshomaru!" came the voice of Jaken.  "I have the knife you requested!  What should I-  Ah!"

The knife, which was nearly twice the size of Jaken himself, fell to the ground, sliding ten feet across the floor and landing at the feet of Rin, who screamed.  

Kunea, who was standing nearby, chuckled.  "It looks as if she's doing quite well on her own…" he mused.  

"It's all right, Rin," said Sesshomaru.  "Nothing is going to hurt you.  How about I let you cut the cake, all right?"

Rin immediately brightened.  "Thankyou, Sesshy-sama!" she cried.  

Sesshomaru handed her the knife.  "Now go have fun."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off, leaving him blinking.

"What…"  A scream jolted him from his reverie.  _Rin…_ he thought.  _I'm coming…_

*****

As fast as Sesshomaru was, by the time he entered the party room Rin was no where to be found.  He gave her demolished birthday cake a single quizzical glance before following the scent of her tears up to her room.  

He could hear her crying from ten feet away.  He knocked gently on her door and whispered, "Rin?  Are you all right?  Can I come in?"  His only response was the girl's sobbing.  He hesitated at her door a moment, unsure as to whether he ought to comfort her or leave her be.  He silently cursed the childhood he had always blocked out- in which he hardly knew his father or mother.  When he had been sad, they had let him be; he knew not how to offer support.  In the end he decided to enter her room.  He was not sure what he could do, but he could at the very least offer her a shoulder to cry on…

He stepped through the door.  "Rin…  Please talk to me.  Tell me what's wrong…"

"Oh, Sesshy-sama!" she cried, throwing herself at him and sobbing into his hakama.  He took this opportunity to notice that she was covered in cake.  And that the scent of the three dragon children smothered her.  _I see._ he seethed.  _So they did not heed my warning…_

"Sesshy-sama," she sobbed, "they don't like me!  I tried to make friends, but…  But…"  

He held her to him more tightly.  "Hush, Rin.  It will be all right…"  He begun singing softly.

She says, you know the monkey bar rules,

As she kisses away his playground bruise.

You don't have to skip a bar each time,

To make it to the other side.

She picked him up from out of the sand,

Then tied the shoelace that read Superman…

We all fall down, 

It's getting back up that really counts.

We live and we learn, 

To help someone up when its their turn.

In life there's only one guarantee, 

Your feet won't always be on the ground.

'Cause we all fall down.

She says, I know what your going through,

As she talks to the door of her daughter's room.

Your heart feels like its broken in two,

But baby I'm here for you.

The door opened and she stepped inside,

She put her arms around her and said its okay to cry…

We all fall down, 

It's getting back up that really counts.

We live and we learn, 

To help someone up when its their turn.

In life there's only one guarantee, 

Your feet won't always be on the ground.

'Cause we all fall down.

He's forty-five and his job is gone,

Cleans out his desk and he heads on home.

Sees his kids out playing in the yard,

Its been a while since been hit so hard.

He's as scared as a man can be,

He tells his wife and she says honey look at me…

We all fall down, 

It's getting back up that really counts.

We live and we learn, 

To help someone up when its their turn.

In life there's only one guarantee, 

Your feet won't always be on the ground.

'Cause we all fall down.

The girl fell asleep as he sung, and the Lord smiled.  _I could get used to this…_ he thought, as he too entered dreamland.

Sorry, guys, but I had to put Jaken in.  I know he's kinda…  Blah.  But he is comic relief, and I didn't want to invent a new servant guy cuz that's just blah, so…  Yea, I guess I'm in a blah kind of mood today…  I've used that word a lot today.  Sorry.  Hey Inu, what did you think?

Heavily Bandaged Inuyasha:  Umm…  It was…  Really good!  Yea!  Really good!

Authoress:  *glares*  You're just saying that, aren't you?  Did you even READ it?

Inuyasha:  I did!  I did!  Please don't hit me with the brick wall again!

Authoress:  *lifts brick wall*  

Inuyasha:  No!  I read it!  Um…  We all fall down!  It's getting back up that really counts!  We live and we learn!  To help someone up when it's their turn!

Authoress and Kagome:  *ROFL*

Authoress:  Oh my god!  That was so funny!  I can't believe you actually sung that!  

Inuyasha:  *scowls*  You don't have to be so mean about it…

Kagome:  Aww…  Sorry, Inu.  I still love you…  *hugs Inu*

Inuyasha:  *blushes*  Um…  Uh…  I…

Authoress:  *sighs and rolls eyes*  *puts mind control device on Kagome*

Authoress-controlled Kagome:  Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!

Inuyasha:  No!  Please!  Stop!  I'll do anything!  Please!

Authoress:  Fine!  You have to promise to star in my new fic!

A-C K:  Sit, sit, sit, sit…

Inuyasha:  Okay!  Fine!  I promise!  Please!  Just make her stop!

Authoress:  *grins evilly*  Okaaaaay…  *makes Kagome stop*

Inuyasha:  *catches unconscious Kagome and holds her to himself protectively*  Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret that…?

Authoress:  Because you are.  My next fic is fluff-filled…  And I'm gonna make you a total idiot.

Inuyasha:  *groans*

Authoress:  *hits Inu over the head with a brick wall*  Review, peeps!

**Oops!  Forgot to recommend stories…  Okay, here they are!**

**The Hearts of Children by **Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia

The Bridepens by moonsilver 

**And…**

**My Perfect Guy by The Mediocre One**

**R&R!  Love ya!**


End file.
